


Warriors Fate

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Original Bloodline, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Naruto awakens a very rare and powerful bloodline when the council calls for his death as a baby





	1. Calling

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

The council was arguing as the small child slept not aware of his bloodline tapping into the Chakras in his body to summon three protectors for him.

As Naruto slept he saw faces flash before his eyes as his chakra searched for the appropriate people. From the Kyuubi's chakra, The First Hokage was selected as he would be able to heal and defend Naruto better then anyone else.

Naruto's chakra shot out imperceptibly towards where the first was buried and entered his corpse. Within moments Hashirama was in perfect health and standing next to Naruto as another bolt of Chakra exited the baby, heading for the one selected from the remnants of his mother's Chakra.

His mother's chakra had selected his father otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage as it rushed out and did the same to him. Awakening Minato gasped as he realized he was alive, then he quickly put it together, Naruto had awakened the long dormant Bloodline limit of the Namikaze Clan and it used the remaining chakra to bring him back.

In a Flash of yellow He reached the Council Chamber and scooped up Naruto not paying any attention to the councilors freaking out, as he cuddled his son. Naruto nuzzled into his father as he slept on while his chakra using the last dregs of Minato's shot out a third and final time, not leaving the room as it shot into an Anbu wearing the Inu mask.

A stunned Kakashi suddenly felt the urge to protect the little baby held in his sensei's arms. Naruto's blue eyes slowly opened and he cooed happily up at his father. Minato looked up as Sarutobi cleared his throat, and saw everyone looking on in shock.

Naruto just continued making cooing noises oblivious to the chaos his chakra had just created. "How?" was the one question that echoed the room as everyone stared at the two dead Hokages. Only for Hashirama to step forward and say " The child has obviously Activated a truly Mythic Bloodline, the Fabled Warrior's Fate, that allows him to bring former enemies to his aid, but I am unsure how a baby could summon three people"

Naruto giggled and slapped his stomach a small part of his brain understanding what was being asked. Minato explained "the bloodline must have drawn on the chakras sealed in him" and when he saw the glint in Danzo's eye he knew he was about to be mad so he passed Naruto to Kakashi, and waited for the warhawk to speak.

Naruto giggled and reached up trying to grab Kakashi's mask completely oblivious to what was about to take place nor the glares of the civilian council. Danzo said "we must turn the boy into a weapon and when he is old enough we can breed an army of warriors able to control anyone they beat" with a smirk as he planned to make the boy loyal to only him.

Naruto stopped giggling and turned to face Danzo as his bloodline determined him as a threat. With a single handsign Hashirama had used is own version of Binding Death to restrain Danzo. Naruto giggled as his instincts told him if any of his protectors beat someone they'd be his too.

In a flash Minato killed Danzo and turned to glare at the council before saying "I am still Hokage, just as Hashirama is also still Hokage."

"Just as I'm Hokage" Sarutobi said as the council tried to argue with Minato, meanwhile Naruto's chakra was reaching out to Danzo before rejecting the man as it sensed the man had only cruel intentions. "No one on this council will challenge us we are the only power and this is our Village you are here to advise us" Hashirama said as he moved to the front while smiling as Kakashi cooed at the baby and snuggled him close.

"As such any laws you wish to put forth will be done in this room alone" Sarutobi said getting nods from the Shinobi council, while the Civilian council glared harder "why change how things are done now?!" the Haruno head asked from the civilian side in a loud screeching voice. Minato stepped forward and glared before saying "would you all like to make a deal to keep things as they are?" with a smirk on his face.

"What sort of deal?" she asked shrinking back slightly her voice for once at a normal volume, while Naruto went back to trying to grab Kakashi's mask no longer caring what was going on. "Kill all of your children just like you tried to do to my son" Minato said ending in a glare that made a few councillors soil themselves.

All the civilians cowered under his gaze all of them for once silent while Sarutobi laughed "even brought back from the dead, you never change Minato."

Smiling Minato told the civilians to leave and dismissed the shinobi to bury and mourn the dead. The civilians rushed out scared shitless, while the shinobi left at a more sedate pace each stopping to bow towards Minato and Hashirama. As the room emptied Minato moved and teleported Hashirama, Kakashi and Naruto to his home so they could rest.

 

Age 6

Naruto struggled to stay still as he'd been instructed by Grandpa Hashi as he called him, as he fidgeted ever so slightly. Hashirama was teaching Naruto how to connect with his Chakra and Nature, also meditating next to the fidgeting boy.

"Grandpa, I can't stay still" young 6 year old Naruto whined, while a few miles away a man with a 3 bladed scythe watched on waiting to strike. "Naru you need to relax and feel nature flowing around you" Hashirama said while smiling at the boy and turning to face him temporarily breaking the connection to nature.

"But nature is so noisy, how am I supposed to feel it when it flows so fast?" Naruto asked him, at the same time the man decided to strike and quickly appeared before them bringing his blade down towards Hashirama. In a flash Hashirama had rolled and grabbed Naruto before jumping to the other side of the clearing and using "Wood style: Protective Cover" to form a shield over Naruto.

"Ooh you're a fast one" the man said as he pulled his scythe from the ground and begun spinning it quickly overhead before charging once more. Making short work Hashirama defeated Hidan and watched as Naruto's chakra covered him.

"What is this crap?" the man shouted as his body was encased by a purple chakra "how are you doing this?"

Hashirama saw the chakra swirl and knew it was going to accept the foul mouthed male. The chakra pulsed before sinking into the man "where is the one I must protect?" he asked as he kneeled, Naruto knocked on the wooden shield silently asking to be let out. With a handsign Hashirama let the shield sink into the ground.

Naruto walked forward towards the kneeling man "what is your name?" he asked the silver haired man in a happy tone. "Hidan is my name" the now identified man said to Naruto "what are my orders?"

Hashirama smirked as he saw the blush on Naruto's cheeks from seeing Hidan's bare chest. Naruto's blush was clearly visible to Hidan "so what would you have me do?" he asked the man instead as he could tell the blonde wouldn't be able to order him at the moment. "Protect him and always be there for him" Hashirama said with a wink at the end that made the silver haired male blush.

Hidan's blush matched Naruto's as the blonde turned towards him "Grandpa!" he shouted on a whine as he blushed even harder. "Come on boys we need to go home now and let Minato and Kashi know of our new friend" Hashirama said and let Hidan put Naruto on his back.

Naruto clung to the man's back enjoying his warmth and muscles as Hidan followed after Hashirama. Minato was preparing Dinner when he saw Hashirama and a silver haired male land in the backyard and just let out a chuckle knowing Kakashi would be jealous of the new male.

"Hey dad is Kashi around?" Naruto ask after he clambered off Hidan making the man pout slightly. "He is in the Dojo training" Minato said grinning as his son pulled the new male towards the Dojo, taking a moment to share a look with Hashirama they followed after.

Naruto dragged Hidan along and quickly reached the dojo "Kashi!" he shouted as he entered "look I have a new friend."

Kakashi saw Naruto's new friend and locked eyes with him for a few moments before saying "Nice to see My Naruto has a new friend"

Naruto giggled as he bounced over to Kakashi "no need for that Kashi, you'll always be my favorite" he said as he held his arms up towards Kakashi while Hidan watched on. Outside the dojo Hashirama and Minato were laughing as they saw the rivalry born between Kakashi and Hidan.


	2. Firsts

Mizuki had gotten lucky and was able to steal the Scroll of Seals and ran into the blond brat as he was leaving.

 

"What are you doing here Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as he got up from where he'd fallen when the silver haired man had run into him.

Thinking quickly Mizuki knocked Naruto out and threw him over his shoulder unaware of the two watching as he made his way to the woods.

 

Naruto cried out as he was knocked out his chakra calling on Kakashi and Hidan as his closest guardians.

Mizuki decided to do what he had wanted to do to the brat since he met him, in the woods he ripped of Naruto's clothing, then while working on his own pants did not notice the boy wake up.

 

Naruto awoke and shivered as the air rushed over his naked body, he noticed that Mizuki was distracted so acting quick he grabbed a kunai that had fallen from the man's pouch and sliced at him.

The wild slice hit Mizuki's back and made him drop as it sliced the nerves in his spine, "Fucking brat, should have killed you" Mizuki cussed.

 

Naruto struck again on instinct the kunai lodging into Mizuki's temple as he released it and started shaking.

Kakashi and Hidan moved and grabbed the shivering boy wrapping Hidan's cloak around him, and whispering soothing words to him.

 

Naruto looked up at them with a broken look on his face his shaking easing some, but not stopping "d-did I do the r-right thing?"

Moving his face Hidan nodded and said "The first is the hardest but this proves you are human Naru" while Kakashi nodded his head and saw Naruto's bloodline activate and consume Mizuki's body.

 

Naruto leaned up so he was face to face with Hidan and kissed him lightly before nuzzling into his neck.

Blushing Hidan pulled Naruto close just as they heard a groan say "Master?"

 

Naruto looked over "hm, looks like my bloodline accepted him" he said calming down a bit "what should my first order be?"

Leaning down Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear "Make him your sub, make him work as your tool, Little one"

 

Naruto shivered "you will do anything I want whenever I want" he said to Mizuki "and if you even think about disobeying you will present yourself to either Kakashi or Hidan for punishment."

Mizuki nodded and a connection formed letting him know when his master wanted him. "I think we should head home, and you deserve a reward for the good job." Hidan said before taking to the trees with the other two Silver haired males following him.

 

"Mizuki return the scroll and if dad is there inform him of your new station" Naruto ordered "you will take whatever punishment he decides to give you."

Mizuki nodded and made his way to the Hokage office entering and bowing before the three men present.

 

"Mizuki, why have you returned?" Minato asked before noticing the dried blood on his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose "you ran into Naruto didn't you?"

"Yes Sir Naruto is now my master, He told me to return the scroll and accept any punishment while He and the other two returned to the house to reward him" Mizuki explained as he stayed kneeling

 

Minato and Hashirama smirked "any punishment huh?" mused the two "very well then, strip and lay yourself over the desk."

Removing his clothes Mizuki showed his toned smooth body,small soft cock and bubble butt.

 

Minato smiled "Naruto is going to have so much fun with you" he said. Hashirama chuckled "so are Kakashi and Hidan, Naruto does like to share after all."

Bent over the desk Mizuki felt his ass cheeks spread and show his twitching pucker.

 

Minato smirked "first we both will give your ass 20 swats, then we'll fuck that tight hole of yours" he said as he rubbed a hand over his ass "understood?"

Nodding Mizuki braced his body for the incoming swats and noticed Hiruzen get up leaving while saying "I am to old for this shit"

 

Minato laughed at the old man "why don't you put the scroll back then?" he cried after him and tossed it to the man as he left. Then turning to Mizuki brought his hand down hard on his right ass cheek.

A yelp escaped Mizuki as he was spanked his cheeks turning red quickly and slick started leaking out of his hole.

 

Minato brought his hand down three more times switching which cheek with each swat.

A moan escaped Mizuki as his 6 inch cock grew hard and he felt the swats come to an end.

 

Minato stepped back as Hashirama moved forward and without a second thought started his hits, smacking harder and faster then Minato had.

By the time Hashirama ended his spanking Mizuki was panting with both his cock and hole twitching.

 

Minato smirked and stepped forward his cock in hand though he was still fully dressed. He lined up his cock and leaned over Mizuki "you ready for it?"

With a needy sound Mizuki nodded his head and felt more slick slide out of his hole, that was now just for mating.

 

Minato smiled as he felt the liquid coat his cock head and pushed into the needy hole "what are you Mizuki?"

"Master Naruto's Bitch and Tool" Mizuki moaned out.

 

"That's right and what is your job?" Minato asked as he bottomed out and held still waiting for his answer.

"To do whatever My Master asks or needs" Mizuki said as he felt the thick cock in him and his own pulse.

 

"Good bitch" Minato said as he started an agonizingly slow pace as he fucked Mizuki.

Groaning Mizuki focused on his ass and clenched it to make it more pleasurable for Minato.

 

Minato smirked as he kept up his slow pace in and out of Mizuki.

Mizuki was hard and throbbing as his prostate was hit with every thrust.

 

Minato chuckled "you can cum when you need to" he said as he kept up his slow pace.

Moaning Mizuki felt his cock spurt out a small load of cum.

 

Minato smirked but kept going even as Mizuki's hole clenched around him.

Hashirama decided to sample the oral skills of the new male.

 

Minato chuckled as Hashirama moved to Mizuki's head and tapped his cock on his mouth urging him to open up.

Mizuki opened his mouth to swallow the 10 inch tan cock with a moan.

 

Hashirama matched Minato's pace as they fucked his holes in sync at the same agonizingly slow pace the blonde had started with.

Mizuki was in a world of bliss only able to focus on pleasing the two males.

 

They leaned forward and made out with each other as they continued spit roasting Mizuki keeping the same pace.

Mizuki could feel the slowly growing puddle of cum and slick at his feet.

 

They started speeding up as their climaxes approached as they continued making out with each other.

Moaning loudly Mizuki felt a small spurt of cum and an ache in his nuts, He had shot himself dry.

 

Minato and Hashirama broke apart as the moaned out and came into their respective holes before pulling out as they continued cumming painting his face and ass in their seed.

Swallowing down Hashirama's seed Mizuki panted as his hole was filled with cum.

 

Both men stepped away with smirks on their faces "clean up the mess on the floor and then go home, don't get dressed."

Moving to the floor Mizuki started licking up the puddle of slick and cum, moaning the hole time. 

Hashirama looked down at Mizuki and turned to Minato "Should we do something about your silver loving son?"

 

"Nah, I'm sure he'll wear himself down on options fairly soon" Minato said with a small chuckle "besides he's bringing home some nice ass."

"Like Kashi" chuckled Hashirama having learned of some bonding the blond had done with his student in the war.

 

"Oh yes and I'm sure you never had fun with Sarutobi" Minato said in a sarcastic tone as he chuckled.

Blushing Hashirama decided to change the subject and said "want to watch his reward on the crystal ball?"

 

"Thought you'd never ask" Minato said with a smirk as he ran over to grab it out.

In the Namikaze compound Hidan gently placed Naruto onto the huge bed.

 

Naruto looked up at him with a small smile "so what's my reward?" he asked as he spread his legs not caring that it put his rather sizable 8 inch cock on full display.

Leaning down Kakashi kissed Naruto while Hidan stripped of his pants revealing a thick 10 inch soft cock and huge plum sized balls.

 

Naruto moaned into the kiss his eyes closing so he didn't notice Hidan stripping.

Moving quickly the two switched places so Kakashi could strip, showing that he actually had body hair, and a sizable 10 inch hard cock. With his mask off his handsome face smiled at the two, before ducking down to tease the blonds nipples.

 

Naruto moaned as he was kissed letting out an even louder one when Kakashi started on his nipples, his 8 inch cock slowly pulsing to life.

The two worked together and slid a finger each to prepare Naruto for them.

 

Naruto moaned out as he threw his head back breaking the kiss.

Moving down Hidan took Naruto's cock into his mouth and started sucking before adding another finger to his hole.

 

Naruto squirmed and moaned bucking his hips up into Hidan's mouth.

Pulling off Kakashi moved up and asked "What do you want Naru-chan?"

 

"You...in me" Naruto whined out as he continued bucking up into Hidan's mouth as he pushed back on the fingers in his hole.

Working his hole open Kakashi glanced at Hidan moved so he was laying on his back his hard 10 inch cock in the air.

 

Naruto moaned and looked over at Kakashi wondering what he was to do as Hidan hadn't stopped his actions.

Sliding his fingers out Hidan moved Naruto so he was facing Kakashi and slid him down the cock while stroking his own 12 inch cock, moaning as his fingers ran over the thick veins.

 

Naruto moaned as he was seated on Kakashi's thick cock and wiggled and clenched as he got used to being filled.

Moving down Hidan rimmed the stretched hole and slowly worked it open. Kakashi moaned as Naruto buried his face in the small patch of silver hair on his chest.

 

Naruto moaned as his stuffed hole was licked as he breathed in Kakashi's scent as he nuzzled the patch of hair.

Pulling back Hidan asked "Are you ready Naru-chan?"

 

"Y-yes" he stuttered out and clenched his eyes shut knowing that what was to come would hurt a bit.

Moving into position,Hidan slowly pushed into the stretched hole moaning as the tightness and heat engulfed him.

 

Naruto whimpered in pain as he was stretched even wider some tears falling from his eyes.

Brushing the Tears away Kakashi groaned as he felt Hidan bottom out and stay still so he whispered "take your time Naru"

 

Naruto nodded and nuzzled Kakashi's chest as he got used to the feeling of being stretched letting out light whimpers when his ass clenched uncontrollably.

Kissing his neck Hidan soothed the boy and waited, resisting the urge to thrust out and pound the tight hole.

 

Naruto sniffled a bit and nodded against Kakashi's chest "okay you can move now."

Slowly the two started moving while kissing and teasing the little blond that was making them moan.

 

Naruto moaned lightly as they thrust slowly in and out of him as he held Kakashi tight.

Working in tandem they started to hit Naruto's prostate eager to draw a moan from him.

 

Naruto cried out his eyes going wide as he saw stars and started pushing back on their thrusting cocks.

 

Taking their time they made their tiny lover cum while still fucking him.

Naruto had started nursing on Kakashi's left nipple after he came and moaned loudly each time they hit his prostate.

With loud groans they shot their own cum deep in Naruto making his stomach bulge just slightly.

 

Naruto moaned out as he came again from them filling his hole.

 

Panting they rolled so they were laying on their sides with Naruto between them and slowly started to pull out until Naruto spoke up.

 

"No stay in me" he said quietly as he snuggled between them enjoying the feeling of their bodies around him as they filled him.

Agreeing the three fell asleep unaware of the reaction they had caused to the three watching through the Crystal ball.


End file.
